Baby Cage
by countrymusicgal89
Summary: Mr. Simpsons niece shows up at the doorstep after her mom kicks her out.. how will this impact life at the Simpson-Nelson home.


A/N: I do not own Degrassi or anything involved with it. The idea for this story belongs to BellaVision. So own nothing.

Chapter One- Mary Jane Simpson

Emma Nelson was just lounging around in the living room with her boyfriend Sean Cameron. They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Coming." Emma yelled.

She got up off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi is this the Simpson-Nelson residence?" The girl asked.

"Yeah it is how can I help you?"

"I am Mary Jane Simpson."

"Okay?"

"I am Archie's niece."

"Oh I'm Emma Nelson, I'm Christine's daughter."

"Hi, So is Uncle Archie here?"

"No, he isn't home from the school yet but you are more than welcome to stay till he gets here. He should be home shortly."

"Okay, Thanks." She said.

"So why don't you tell me some more about yourself." Emma said as they walked into the living room.

"Well I am 16, I attend Toronto Preparatory Academy and I am in the 11th grade. Who is the hottie sitting on your couch?"

"That hottie would be my boyfriend Sean Cameron." Emma said with a scowl as she went over to the couch and curled up in Sean's arms and gives him a very passionate kiss.

"Why hello yourself babe. So who is she?" He asked.

"This is my cousin Mary-Jane Simpson. Mary-Jane this is Sean Cameron my boyfriend." She says as she looks up at Sean giving him a loving look and a kiss before she cuddles back down onto his chest.

"Wow you guys look so happy. How long have you been together?"

"3 years. We have been together since the 9th grade."

"Wow that is impressive. I can't say I have held down a relationship that long. The longest I have been in one is 6 months.

"Well you know for high school that isn't bad."

"Yeah well the guy left me after I slept with him."

"Oh wow he sounds like a real jerk.." Sean said.

"He wasn't until after I slept with him. After that he just turned into a total jerk and didn't speak to me. Then he decided to tell the entire school I was a slut and a whore."

"Ouch. That sucks." Emma said.

"Oh well it is all over and done with. So when do you think Uncle Archie will be here?"

"He is just pulling in the driveway. He should be in the house momentarily." Emma said as she was looking out the window.

"So aren't you two going to separate? Why isn't Sean headed for the back door? Aren't you going to get in trouble if he is here?" She asked.

"No Mr. S has no problem with me being here." Sean stated

"Wow Uncle Archie lets you have guys in here unsupervised"

"Yeah well when you are as in love as we are it is all okay plus we don't do anything inappropriate. So they have no problem with it." Emma said.

"Hey Em, Hey Sean. I am home." Mr. Simpson said.

"Wow he even greets him when he comes in the door." Mary Jane said.

"Hey Dad. There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" He asked.

"Hey Uncle Archie."

"Mary Jane What are you doing here?"

"Ummm.. Can we talk about that in the kitchen." She asked as she got up off the chair.

"Sure." He said as he walked into the kitchen with her.

"So I don't even know where to start." She said once they were in the kitchen.

"How about from the beginning."

"Well mom kicked me out."

"Why would she do that."

"Because I got drunk and had a one night stand. Now I am pregnant with a kid that I want to keep and mom told me to leave if I wasn't having an abortion."

"Oh. So what do you want from me then Mary Jane?"

"I need somewhere to stay Uncle Archie and you were the closest family member, So I took the bus down here."

"Okay well I have to talk to Christine but I am sure there will be no problem with you staying here."

"Thanks Uncle Archie it means a lot to me. So where will I be sleeping?"

"You will be sleeping downstairs in the basement with Emma. I will set up the air mattress cot for you down there."

"Thanks Uncle Archie. Is it okay if I go down and take a shower and freshen up?"

"For sure. There are towels in the bathroom closet and everything you need should be down there."

"Thanks." She said as she headed down the stairs and Mr. Simpson headed into the living room to tell Emma what is going on.

**In the living room with Sean, Emma and Mr. Simpson**

Mr. Simpson walks back into the living room where he sees Sean and Emma curled up on the couch watching TV. "Hey can I talk to you guys for a second."

"For sure Dad what is up."

"Well Mary Jane will be staying here for a while. Your aunt kicked her out and she is pregnant so she needs somewhere to stay and I told her she could crash in the basement with you."

"Okay but where are you going to put the extra bed?"

"Well for now she is going to sleep on the air mattress cot."

"Oh I see. Well it it makes it easier I can stay at Sean's place some nights to make it easier on everything."

"Em.. It is not that bad."

"Well I do usually spend Friday's at Sean's place anyways."

"Anyways we will talk more about this when your mom gets home. Sean do you want to stay for supper?"

"Sure I would love to stay for supper."

"Emma do you have any ideas for supper?"

"Yeah I was actually just going to get up and start some lasagna for supper."

"Does Mary Jane have any allergies?"

"No none that pertain to the lasagna."

"Okay well than come on Sean lets go cook some lasagna."

So Emma and Sean got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Simpson just smiled as he watched the two of them walk hand in hand knowing that Sean would always be there for her no matter what. Knowing that she would never be in the situation that his niece is in.

A/N: So this is the start of this one don't worry I have not forgotten about Bring me to life I am hoping to get an update up soon. Please check out bring me to life and What makes you different, Makes you beautiful.


End file.
